Misery Future
by codetreasure
Summary: Harry mau-tidak-mau harus bersama Riddle Prefek Slytherin, selama seminggu karena detensi. Harry juga harus sabar menghadapi tingkah Riddle yang menyebalkan selama dia menjalani detensi-nya. Tapi, karena Riddle, Harry bisa melihat masa depannya. Masa depan yang err.. sengsara atau mungkin bisa juga disebut bahagia. (Author: Saya payah dalam buat summary!) TRHP's fanfic. Err.. RnR?


Title: Misery Future

Rating: T

Length: Chapters

Pairing: TomHarry/TRHP

Warning: OOC (too much), slash, plotbunny, gaje (and you'll find the other bad things if you read)

Headnote: Hello! I bring TRHP's fic *dor* As always, saya kalau buat cerita pasti gajelas *udah tau gaje masih aja diposting* #slap, tapi saya bakal seneng banget kalau ada yang semepet RnR hehehe. Well, saya iseng buat fanfic ini karena ga tahan liat mas Tom Riddle Jr. Di Chamber of Secret *curcol #gebukin. Maaf maaf nih fic-nya gaje, garing, abal, amateur, flat. So, if you dislike, I recommend to back, but honesly I still expect for you feedback hehe. Err, Happee Reading and RnR please :)

Xoxoxo

Harry Potter belongs to Joane K. Rowling

Plot is mine

xoxoxo

Misery Future cahpter 1

Harry menguap bosan ketika membaca (sebenarnya hanya menatapnya saja) buku sejarah mengenai makhluk-makhluk gaib di perpustakaan selama hampir satu setengah jam. Kalau saja bukan karena mengejar nilai perbaikan sejarah yang disuruh Professor Binns, Harry tidak akan membiarkan kedua mata emerald-nya berair karena lelah membaca. Ia menutup bukunya, kemudian menoleh kesamping kanannya yang tampak seorang anak lelaki berambut merah, pipi bintik-bintik, sedang mendengkur diatas meja perpustakaan dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya, sementara bukunya (judulnya sama dengan Harry) menganga jelek karena selama satu jam ini dibiarkan saja oleh si rambut merah itu. Harry menengus kesal melihat kelaukuan sahabatnya.

"Ron, bangun," Bisiknya pelan sambil mengguncangkan tubuh temannya yang tengah asik tertidur pulas, "Hey, bangun!" Harry meninggikan sedikit suaranya meski masih terdengar seperti berbisik, "Tuhan! Ron—Ronald, bangun!"

"Hmm?" Hanya itu respon dari Ron, tetapi dia masih tertidur. Harry menyerah membangunkan Ron dan berniat meninggalkannya. Tetapi, wajah Harry langsung berubah merah ketika ia sadar hampir seluruh pasang mata menatap kearahnya sekarang. Ya, suara terakhirnya tadi melanggar aturan perpustakaan—jangan berisik.

"Hello, selamat sore semua!" Sapa Harry kepalang malu kepada semua penghuni perpustakaan yang menatapnya tidak suka, lalu menarik jubah Ron paksa hingga Ron terjatuh dan membentur kursi.

"Sialan kau, Harry!" Gerutu Ron kesal karena tulang keringnya membentur kayu-kayu mahoni yang tadi diduduki Harry. Kini semua pasang mata menuju Harry dan Ron. "Aku akan me—"

"Potter, Weasley, sebaiknya kalian keluar! Tidak ingatkah Gryffindor ada kelas ramuan sore ini?" Kata anak kelas empat asal Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein, sarkastik.

Wajah Harry yang tadinya merah karena malu, kini pucat mendadak setelah mendengar Goldstein tadi menyebutkan 'kelas ramuan'. Harry langsung melihat kearah jam dinding raksasa yang berada di perpustakaan menunjukan angka empat nyaris ke lima. Harry langsung mencengkram jubah Ron—menyeretnya keluar perpustakaan.

"Harry, lepas! Memangnya aku anak anjing yang bisa digiring seenaknya olehmu?!" Teriak Ron kesal hingga suaranya menggema ketika mereka melewati Aula Besar. Harry kemudian berhenti berlari (yang juga membuat Ron berhenti berlari), menatap Ron gemas.

"Kita. Terlambat. Masuk. Kelas. Snape. Ronald!"

"Kenapa baru bilang?!"

"Jangan tolol deh! Tadi kita—kau menghabiskan waktu di perpus dengan tidur pulas!"

"Dan kau tidak membangunkanku?!"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu darita—"

"Permisi?" Suara itu, suara yang entah datang darimana, yang jelas membuat Harry semakin kesal karena memotong kalimatnya. Harry dan Ron menoleh kesumber suara itu dan kedua mata mereka melihat lelaki sangat tampan yang jangkung dan ramping, berambut hitam, dan sepasang iris onyx-nya menatap Harry dan Ron tajam.

"Kau—err.. Riddle?" Tanya Ron sedikit segan dan lelaki tampan yang disebut Riddle tadi tersenyum sinis sebagai responnya.

"Dan kau Mr. Err.. Wes.. wes—" Wajah tampan Riddle terlihat kusut karena berpikir keras mengingat nama Ron, sementara Ron terlihat gemas.

"Ron Weas—"

"Tunggu, jangan menjawab dulu!" Kata Riddle tengil, menyeringai, "Err.. rambut merah, bintik-bintik, baju bek—sedikit kekecilan, pasti Wes.. err.. Weasel.. eh, Wishliy—oh Weasley! Ya, Ron Weasley. Adiknya Percy, Fred, George, kan?" Wajah Riddle semakin tengil yang membuat Ron rasanya susah sekali untuk mengangguk. Kemudian Riddle menoleh ke seseorang disamping Ron—Harry.

"Dan kau Mr. Po—"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh yeah! Harry Potter yang terkenal itu, kan? Tapi, sayangnya, aku Tom Marvolo Riddle, seorang prefek yang tidak suka pilih kasih," Jelas Riddle, menampakan gigi depannya,

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ron berang, siap menerkam Riddle. Meskipun nada bicara Ron ngajak ribut, Riddle tetap tersenyum.

"Maksudku, meski Harry terkenal karena pernah main film, tapi hukuman masih berlaku baginya,"

"Hukuman apa?" Kini giliran Harry yang terpancing emosi karena Riddle

"Begini, bukan hanya Potter saja sih, tapi kau juga, Weasley,"

"Hey, omong kosong apa ini?!" Ron benar-benar ingin menjambak rambutnya sekarang, tapi Harry segera menahan Ron.

"Buat ribut di Aula Besar, 10 poin dari Gryffindor." Riddle tersenyum puas, wajah tampannya semakin terlihat menyebalkan ketika melihat wajah kedua juniornya merah karena marah.

"_Bloody he—"_

"Sudahlah, Ron, kita terlambat masuk kelas Snape!" Jerit Harry frustasi, menarik jubah Ron paksa, berlari berlawanan arah dengan Riddle. Tapi..

"Tunggu, Potter!" Suara Riddle yang menggema, terpaksa membuatnya berhenti berlari ketika dia menyebutkan namanya. Harry dan Ron berbalik menatap Riddle yang kini terlihat (sok) bijaksana.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Harry yang berusaha keras agar nadanya tetap terdengar kalem.

"Rambutmu berantakan, 5 dari Gryffindor. Rapikan rambutmu, dik!" Tom nyengir, lalu berjalan berlawanan arah tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi tolol Harry maupun Ron. Mendengar suara desiran pasir, mereka berdua langsung melihat papan poin Gryffindor yang semakin berkurang. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa Riddle telah menghilangkan poin dari asrama mereka lagi.

"Sialan! Rambutku memang begini!" Harry menjerit geram hingga semua orang yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Harry dan Ron, memandang mereka jijik.

"Memang kampret tuh Si Riddle! Sudah Harry, jangan pikirkan dia." Ron melenggang pergi duluan menuju ruang bawah tanah, sementara Harry mematung melihat jam raksasa. "Harry!" Teriak Ron agak jauh ketika melihat Harry masih diam, "Cepat, bodoh!"

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam raksasa kearah Ron. Wajahnya semakin terlihat pucat, "Kita telat 45 menit, Ronald!"

Xoxoxo

Keringat dingin bercampur keringat panas membasahi seragam bahkan jubah mereka ketika mereka sampai diambang pintu kelas ramuan. Harry dan Ron mengatur nafas mereka yang kacau sebelum memberanikan diri berbicara kepada Snape. Namun, sebelum nafas mereka normal kembali, tatapan Snape dan semua murid yang sedang serius membuat ramuan membuat mereka semakin sulit bernafas. Harry mencengkram jubah Ron untuk memberi kode, begitupun Ron.

"P-Prof-Pro-Professor, ma-maaf-k-kan k-kami," Ron uji nyali bicara kepada Professor yang paling ditakuti sekaligus dibencinya. Kalau saja kedua mata hitam Professor Snape bisa menusuk mereka, saat ini mereka sudah sekarat karena Snape menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Ulangi, Mr. Weasley?" Seperti biasa, nada bicara Professor Snape dingin dan datar

Ron menarik nafas, lalu menghebuskannya perlahan, "M-ma-maaf-kan kami, Professor."

"Masuk." Titah Snape kepada Ron untuk masuk. Kemudian sesuai yang diperintahkan, kedua murid itu masuk dengan perasaan agak lega. Tapi, "Mr. Potter?"

"Ya, Sir?" Tanya Harry kembali gemetaran, berbalik kearah Snape.

"Tadi hanya Mr. Weasley yang aku suruh masuk. Kenapa kau juga ikut masuk?"

Rasanya saat ini juga Harry merasa terkena polio. Kakinya terasa lumpuh. Ingin sekali ia menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai ketika Snape berbicara begitu. Beberapa detik kemudian, sepasang telinganya mendengar suara ledakan tawa yang berasal dari ujung kelas. Suara tawa Draco Malfoy's Gang plus anak-anak Slytherin.

"Terimakasih atas partisipasiya, Mr. Malfoy." Kalimat Snape sukses membuat kelas menjadi hening kembali. Snape kembali menatap Harry lekat. "Potter?"

"Maafkan saya, Sir. Ya, saya telat, saya pantas mendapat hukuman. Tapi, saya minta maaf, Sir. Izinkan saya masuk." Kata Harry cepat, nyaris terdengar tanpa jeda. Sementara Snape mengernyit.

"Semoga aku tidak salah dengar, Potter. Tadi kau bilang kau pantas mendapat hukuman, bukan begitu?"

Harry yang sedari tadi menatap lantai, langsung melihat wajah Snape yang menyeringai senang.

"I-iy-iya, t-tap—"

"25 dari Gryffindor. Potter, Weasley, detensi setelah kelasku selesai. Kalian tetap berdiri disana."

Kelas kembali gaduh karena tawa kembali meledak dari anak-anak Slytherin apalagi suara Malfoy yang paling jelas terdengar. Tapi, kali ini Snape membiarkan anak-anak asramanya mentertawakan kedua murid yang paling malas ia ajar. Sementara Hermione Granger, sahabat Ron dan Harry menatap mereka simpati sekaligus marah.

Lima belas menit kemudian bel berdering. Anak-anak mulai merapikan kuali-kuali mereka sebelum menyerahkan hasil ramuan kepada Snape. Tapi, hari ini Snape sedang berbaik hati pada kelasnya untuk tetap dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja di meja. Meski heran, murid-muridnya terlihat senang. Kemudian mereka berbaris untuk diberi nilai oleh Snape dan setelah semua murid diberi nilai, mereka diperbolehkan kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Tinggal Harry dan Ron yang tersisa didalam ruangan itu. Mereka masih berdiri dipojokan kelas. Mereka tahu, ini suatu pertanda buruk.

"Sesuai janjiku, Potter, Weasley," Sindir Snape dengan hidung bengkoknya mengendus mereka, "Detensi untuk kalian selama seminggu,"

"Seminggu, eh?!" Pekik Ron kaget tidak senang, tapi Snape malah menyeringai senang

"Hari ini bereskan ruangan ini sampai bersih dan rapi kembali—tanpa sihir! Dan untuk besok, untuk Weasley, kau hanya perlu gosok trofi diruang piala ditemani Mr. Filch dan kerjakan esai." Kata Snape, "...Dan kau, Potter, kau juga bisa membantu Mr Filch. Dia sudah lama mencari orang untuk membereskan arsip-arsip lama—catatan pelanggaran yang pernah dilakukan murid-murid. Di tempat-tempat yang tintanya luntur ataukartunya rusak digerigiti tikus, aku ingin kau menyalin pelanggaran dan hukumannya di kartu yang baru dan setelah kau pastikan tersusun secara alfabetis, masukkan lagi ke dalam kotak-kotaknya. Sementara Prefek dari asramaku akan menemanimu besok. Oh iya, esai juga!" Rupanya Snape begitu puas memberikan detensi yang membuat wajah Ron dan Harry melongo. Baginya, ekspresi tolol mereka adalah suatu hiburan yang bisa membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Lalu Snape meninggalkan mereka berdua dikelasnya.

Setelah Snape enyah dari pandangan mereka, Ron membanting pintu hingga benda-benda yang ada diruangan itu bergidik ngeri.

"Ugh, sialan! Hidung bengkok, rambut minyak! 'Hanya' tapi esai juga! Itu namanya bukan hanyaaaa!" Ron ngamuk sambil melempar kuali yang dekat dengannya kearah Harry.

"Kalau marah, jangan lampiaskan kepadaku!" Balas Harry sama kesalnya. Tadinya, Harry berniat melemparkan kembali kuali yang Ron lempar, tapi karena lelah dia lebih baik mengabaikannya dan mulai membersihkan satu persatu meja yang berantakan.

"Bayangkan jadi aku, Harry, besok aku diawas oleh Filch!" Ron masih kesal. Dia mulai membersihkan meja seperti Harry.

"Memangnya kau saja yang menderita, huh? Aku juga! Diawas oleh prefek! Jangan sampai prefek macam kakakmu, Percy, yang harus mengawasiku!" Gerutu Harry sambil mengerik meja yang terdapat noda membandel.

"Tidak mungkin Percy yang mengawasmu. Dia bilang dari asramanya, berarti prefek Slytherin!"

"Siapa prefek Slytherin? Aku tidak begitu tau siapa saja,"

"Mungkin Si Gemma Farley atau Flint?"

"Marcus Flint kapten Quidditch, dia bukan prefek!"

"Warrington? Zabini? Malfoy? Crabbe? Goyle? Montague?"

"Semua yang kau sebutkan itu pemain Quidditch, Ron! Lagian 'kan Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe dan Goyle semuran kita! Mana mungkin mereka prefek?"

"Tahun depan 'kan mereka bisa saja jadi prefek."

"Iya, aku harap bukan Malfoy!" Kata Harry sarkastik, "Dan juga Dumbledore tolol kalau menjadikan makhluk macam Malfoy, Crabbe dan Goyle prefek!"

Ron nyengir melihat wajah Harry yang merona merah setelah menyebut nama Malfoy. Entah ini kebetulan atau ada sesuatu yang lain. Tapi, kebetulan juga Ron sedang malas menggoda sahabatnya. Jadi, dia membiarkan Harry berkutat membersihkan kuali-kuali, sementara ia dengan santainya hanya membersihkan kembali meja yang sudah dibersihkan Harry.

"Hey, aku tahu siapa Prefek Slytherin!" Pekik Ron tiba-tiba menghentikan pekerjaannya. Tapi, Harry tidak begitu menghiraukan Ron, malah masih menggosok kuali-kuali yang sulit dibersihkan. "Tom Riddle!"

Prang!

Kuali yang digosok Harry tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Harry.

"Tom Riddle?"

"Iya, Harry, Tom Riddle yang ada Marvolo-nya—yang tadi!"

Harry melongo.

"Jadi, selama seminggu ini aku harus rela Riddle mengambil poin Gryffindor terus? Gila! Anak-anak Gryffindor pasti ngamuk padaku!" Harry menggerutu sebal, tapi Ron malah cekikikan

"Ah, dia itu peduli padamu, Harry. Buktinya tadi, 'Rambutmu berantakan, rapikan, dik!' hahaha!" Ledek Ron meniru gaya bicara Riddle yang membuat pipi Harry memerah.

"Diam, Ron!"

xoxoxo

Jam beker yang berdiri diatas dipan Harry jarum pendeknya nyaris menunjuk keangka sepuluh. Kini Harry sudah berada diatas ranjanganya dan mengatupkan kelopak matanya, mencoba tidur seperti halnya Ron yang sudah terlelap pulas diranjangnya. Tapi matanya malah enggan tertidur, meski Harry sangat ingin tidur karena badannya terasa remuk sehabis membereskan ruangan ramuan yang berantakan bersama Ron tadi. Kedua mata Harry terbuka lagi. Kini iris zamrud indahnya menatap langit kamar tanpa menggunakan kacamata bulatnya sambil berfantasi menghitung domba agar bisa cepat terlelap. Tetapi, entah bagaimana, Harry tiba-tiba mersa mual menatap langit kamarnya. Ya, domba-domba yang tadi dihitung Harry tiba-tiba berubah bentuk jadi prefek tampan sialan asal Slytherin. Tom Riddle.

"Haaaaahhh..." Harry mengehla nafas berat, ia menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari kenignnya, "Akan seburuk apa besok detensiku ditemani lintah macam Riddle?!"

"Harry, kau belum tidur?" Harry langsung terlojak kaget ketika mendengar suara Neville. Ia berharap penuh Neville tidak mendengarnya mengucapkan nama 'Riddle'

"Hey, Neville? Err.. aku mengidap insomnia," Jawab Harry bohong,

"Oh, aku kira kau mengigau tadi. Err.. selamat malam, Harry!"

"Selamat malam, Neville!"

Harry mengikuti jejak Neville: menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, lalu memejamkan matanya. Sekarang Harry tidak mau lagi menghitung domba, takut-takut berubah menjadi wajah Riddle lagi. Dia malah menghitung jumlah anak-anak Aragog yang bertampang seram untuk mempercepat memasuki alam mimpinya.

xoxoxo

"_Harry! Hey! Bangun! Hey, _Harryyyyy!" Harry merasa mual karena Ron mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya agar bangun, tapi matanya masih enggan terbuka, "Detensi, Harry! Hari ini—"

Harry langsung melepas selimutnya dan membuka matanya ketika mendengar 'detensi'. Dia heran melihat Ron yang tampak sudah mengenakan jubah, duduk dipinggir ranjang Harry.

"Tumben sudah rapi?" Ejek Harry, kemudian matanya melihat jam beker, "Ah, sialan kau Ron, ini masih jam delapan! Detensi kan jam satu siang, lagian pagi ini aku kosong,"

"Hey, ayolah, aku satu sekolah dengan Percy! Pasti dia bawel kalau aku tidak ada di Aula Besar tadi!" Gerutu Ron cemberut, "Kau mau dengar berita tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Berita baik dulu atau yang buruk?" Tanya Ron dengan wajah (sok) misterius yang malah membuat Harry ingin meninjunya

"Err.. yang baik dulu deh,"

"Hari ini Snape pergi dan itu artinya..."

"Kita bebas detensi?"

"Yep. Dan berita buruknya—"

"Berita buruknya Ron bohong," Suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba terdengar dari ambang pintu kamar mereka. Harry dan Ron langsung melihat gadis berambut ngembang yang sedang melotot seram kearah mereka, "Professor Snape memang pergi, tapi dia tidak bodoh tidak menyiksa kalian hari ini!"

Ron berang melihat Hermione tiba-tiba seenaknya masuk ke kamar mereka, "Kata siapa? Jangan sok tau deh!"

Hermione tidak mengindahkan Ron. Pandangannya beralih melihat Harry yang masih kumal diatas ranjangnya. "Dan kau, Harry, cepat mandi. Seseorang menunggumu di Aula."

"Eh, siapa?" Tanya Harry, malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,

"Prefek Slytherin," Jawabnya jelas dan yakin sampai Harry melongo berharap ia salah dengar, "Kau juga, Ron, Filch sudah menunggumu di ruang piala,"

Hermione tersenyum puas ketika melihat ekspresi kaget mereka, kemudian Hermione menyadarkan mereka dengan melempar gulungan perkamen yang sukses mencium kepala Harry, "Itu dari Professor Binns, katanya kalaian harus menggulang esainya!"

Xoxoxo

Kalau tanya Harry untuk memilih dimarahi Flich daripada detensi bersama Prefek Slyhterin, sudah tentu Harry akan memilih Filch. Tapi, sayangnya, detensi ini Snape yang memberikannya. Jadi, sangat tidak mungkin untuk nego.

Harry dan Ron harus berpisah karena Ron berjalan kearah selatan, sementara ia menuju Aula. Sengaja Harry memperlambat jalannya karena enggan bertemu Riddle. Dan, sialnya, Harry sudah sampai di Aula dan melihat Riddle menunggunya.

"Hello, Potter!" Sapa Riddle ramah, tersenyum. Namun, Harry yakin nada ramah itu dibuat-buat. "Lama sekali, eh? Setahuku menara Gryffindor tidak begitu jauh dari Aula?"

"Aku tidak bisa ber-Apparate, Riddle. Jadi, wajarlah aku lama!" Balas Harry ketus. Sebisa mungkin Harry tidak melirik wajah tampan Riddle, tapi ekor matanya melihat bahwa Riddle menatapnya penuh minat membuat Harry risih, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu To—Riddle!"

"Tidak apa-apa, panggil saja aku 'Tom', Harry," Kata Riddle dengan senyum yang berhasil membuat Harry mual, "Pipimu merah. Ikut aku, kita mulai detensinya."

Harry menatap punggung Riddle semakin jauh darinya, sementara ia diam ditempat melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Harry, yang jelas sesuatu yang memuakan sehingga Harry bisa simpulkan otaknya kusut seperti benang.

"Harry!" Suara baritone Riddle dari kejauhan menyadarkan lamunan Harry. Dia segera berlari menuju Riddle, "Lelet! 5 dari Gryffindor!"

"Hey, ja—" Terlambat. Harry bisa lihat seringai menyebalkan dari Riddle karena papan angka untuk Gryffindor berkurang. Harry yang tadinya nyaris terpesona oleh ketampanan dan senyum _gentle_ Riddle, sekarang rasanya ingin meninju hidungnya. "Sialan!" Gerutu Harry berang yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Riddle. Harry berjalan cepat hingga mendahului Riddle yang masih nyengir puas.

"Tunggu aku, sayang!" Teriak Riddle sambil mengejar Harry. Dan entah kenapa Harry merasa pipinya tiba-tiba panas, seakan seluruh darah ditubuhnya mengumpul dipipinya.

Harry berhenti berjalan, menghadap Riddle (ikut berhenti berjalan) yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"To—Riddle, dimana arsip-arsipnya? Biar aku sendiri saja disana. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan benar-benar mengerjakannya tanpa sihir!" Kata Harry defesnsif, menatap Riddle sinis.

"'TOM', sayang, " Riddle nyengir, balas tatapan Harry yang malah membuat pipi Harry semakin panas, "Maaf, tapi Professor Snape memberiku amanah untuk menemanimu."

Harry mendengus kesal, "Terserah!"

Karena kesal, dia melenggang pergi duluan dan meninggalkan Riddle lagi. Sementara itu Riddle dengan cepat mengejarnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, sayang. Lagian 'kan kau tidak tau tempatnya dimana,"

Kali ini Harry benar-benar merasa pipinya kesemutan. Darah dari seluruh tubuhnya berkumpul diwajahnya sehingga pipi Harry terlihat sangat merah.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu! Jijik tau!" Gerutu Harry tiba-tiba. Alis Riddle berkedut.

"Memanggilmu apa, eh?" Tanya Riddle tengil ketika mereka berjalan hampir sampai ketempat arsip-arsip Filch.

"Ugh—jangan begitu coba, Riddle!"

"'TOM, sayang, 'TOM'."

"Terserah!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan pintu penyimpanan arsip-arsip Filch. Riddle membuka kuncinya, mempersilahkan Harry masuk layakanya putri.

"Kau duluan, sayang,"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan panggil aku begitu!" Kata Harry geram, menerobos masuk kedalam. Lagi-lagi Riddle nyengir.

"Memanggilmu apa memangnya?"

Harry mendengus.

"Yah, yang tadi! Jangan pura-pura dungu deh!"

"Apa?"

"Ugh—sayang! Oke?"

Riddle meneyeringai menang. Riddle mendekat kearah Harry. Sepasang mata kelamnya menerobos iris zamrud Harry, yang membuat Harry mundur (karena jarak Riddle terlalu dekat, bahkan hidungnya nyaris beradu dengan hidung panjang Riddle).

"Oke, sayang! Harry sayang!"

Kini pipi Harry bukan main merahnya. Ia kesal sekaligus err.. salah tingkah dipanggil 'sayang' oleh Riddle.

"C-cukup, Rid—oke, Tom. J-jangan b-buatku marah!"

"Oke, aku tidak akan membuatmu marah. Tapi, aku akan tetap membuat pipimu merah."

to be continued...

footnote: Gimana? Gaje ya? Pointless? Oke, maaaaaaaaf maaf ceritanya begini, chap 1 nya belum sesuai sama judul atau summary. Maaf ya, soalanya kalau langsung, plot-nya ngebu udah gaje makin gaje nantinya hehe *slapped*. Well, I try to do my best. Makasih banget yang udah semept baca fic ini apalagi review hehehe

Reviews are greater than Albus Dumbledore (?)

Okay, well, err... would you like to review?


End file.
